


Shocking Pink

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were a crayon, what color would you be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets

“If you were a crayon, what color would you be?”

Ray stared at him. “What the fuck kind of question is that?” He sat up in the lobby chair and grabbed the magazine from Fraser’s hands, glancing over the quiz Fraser’d been reading aloud. “Seriously, Fraser, who the hell thinks up this crap? Why would I think about what color crayon I am?”

Fraser considered before answering. He could explain the history behind such quizzes, but as there wasn’t anything in that vein that would amuse or shock, he decided to take a different tack.

“Leather Jacket.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your crayon color, Ray. Or perhaps Unmellow Yellow, given your state of excitement over the question.”

“Those aren’t real colors, Fraser.”

“They most certainly are,” he countered. “In fact, Leather Jacket was so named not only for its black hue but because as a member of the Magic Scent variety pack released in 1994, it actually smelled like leather.”

This got him a disbelieving look. “You’re making this up. Next you’re gonna tell me it tasted like leather, because you licked one to see.”

“Don’t be silly, Ray. Though the food-scented crayons were replaced after several parental complaints that children found them ‘good enough to eat,’ as I recall.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Fine. So what would you be? They got Mountie Maroon? Big-hat Beige? Lickable-light-socket Lime?” Ray leaned in and lowered his voice, the teasing tone taking on a sultry quality. “Or how about Restrained Red for times like now, on duty. But at home, maybe Blow-me-now Blue? Fuck-me Fuchsia? What color crayon are you, Ben?”

Before Fraser could even think of a response, Ray grinned and stood as the receptionist approached. Fraser made a mental note to continue the discussion later.

Ray, it seemed, had an eye for color.


End file.
